Misi
by kwonJiahn
Summary: 'Tidak sempurna' itu yg Jihoon rasakan, tapi.. seorang kwon Soonyoung mampu mengubah segalanya. SoonHoon! GS!


Misi

kwonJiahn present

.

.

Genre :

hurt, angst

.

.

Cast :

SoonHoon

Lee Chan

and others

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jihoon pov

Terlahir tidak sempurna itu tidak menyenangkan. Ketika orang orang disekitarmu mengejekmu, mencemoohmu bahkan kedua orang tua yg membuatmu terlahir kedunia ini ikut melakukannya. Sekali lagi MELAKUKANNYA.

Ya, kedua orang tuaku sering mencemoohku, mereka bilang aku tidak pantas terlahir kedunia ini. Aku hanya aib bagi keluarga. Tapi... apa salahku? Bahkan ketika aku tidak tahu apapun, aku sudah terlahir seperti ini.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, sebenarnya aku punya dua kekurangan. Yang pertama bisu dan yang kedua organ hatiku bocor.

Aku bisu sehingga aku tidak dapat berbicara. Kalian ingin tahu apa sebabnya?

Sejak aku berada dalam kandungan, ibuku selalu berusaha untuk menggugurkanku. Kalian ingin tahu alasannya?

Sebab ibuku tidak ingin ditinggal ayahku.

Kenapa?

Karena aku bukan anak ayah, melainkan anak selingkuhan ibuku. Atau orang lain sering menyebutku anak haram dan pembawa sial.

Ibu selalu berusaha agar kandungannya tidak di ketahui ayahku, sebenarnya salahkan ibuku yg hamil karena perbuatannya.

Namun sebaik apapun ibuku menutupi, pada akhirnya ketahuan juga bukan?

Ayahku marah, amat sangat marah. Dan ia hampir menceraikan ibuku. Hampir? ya, karena kakekku -ayah ibuku- memohon agar ibu tidak diceraikan.

Pada akhirnya ayahku tidak tega dan mengingat semua jasa kakekku padanya.

Oh iya, kenapa kakek harus repot repot memohon kepada ayah agar ibu tidak diceraikan?

Jawabannya hanya satu, ayahku seorang konglomerat.

Semua orang ingin mempunyai menantu yg kaya raya bukan? Jika tidak, kurasa itu mustahil. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Semua menjadi kacau ketika kakekku -ayah ayahku- mengetahui tentang kandungan ibuku. Mereka sering bertengkar. Dan imbasnya, keluarga yg hangat berubah menjadi keluarga yg penuh ketegangan.

Paman, bibi, sanak saudara berkumpul membahas apa yg terjadi dengan ayah dan kakek. Dan mereka tahu, jawabannya adalah karena diriku.

"HEY!! KAU ITU SEORANG SUAMI, SEORANG KEPALA KELUARGA. SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MENJAGA ISTRIMU SENDIRI. SEKARANG LIHAT! DIA HAMIL, TAPI BUKAN KARENA MU!!" Bentak kakek.

Ayah menggeram kesal, setelah selesai berdebat dengan kakek ayah langsung menemui ibu.

"PUAS HAH!! PUAS! KAU SUDAH MENGACAUKAN SEGALANYA!!!" Teriak ayah.

"Mian, jengmal mianhae.. Aku menyesal, salahkan kenapa anak ini tumbuh di rahimku." Bela ibu menyalahkanku.

"Arghh.. AKU BENCI ANAK ITU! AKU BENCI!!" Ayah berteriak sambil menunjuk perut ibu. Yup, kearahku.

Sekali lagi aku bertanya ada kalian, apa kalian yakin itu semua salahku?

Jihoon pov end

Author pov.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Entah untuk pergi ke kantin atau sekedar mengistirahatkan otak mereka yg mulai memanas.

Sebenarnya tidak semua, ada seorang gadis yg sedang duduk termangu dibangkunya. Sesekali meringis kesakitan dan memegangi bahunya.

Tak lama, seorang siswa bermata 10:10 datang menghampiri si gadis.

"Hai Ji..." Sapa siswa itu

Yang dipanggil tersentak, menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Kau melamun, ada apa Ji?" tanya siswa yg bernama soonyoung itu.

Sang gadis hanya menggeleng.

"Ayahmu memukulmu lagi?" tanya soonyoung khawatir.

Si gadis hanya diam dan mulai terisak.

"Sstt... sudah Jihoon, jangan menangis aku ada di sini." ucap soonyoung sambil merengkuh tubuh rapuh Jihoon.

Jihoon melepas pelukan soonyoung dan mulai menulis.

Kalian ingat Jihoon bisu? Makannya ia menulis disebuah kertas.

{Soonyoung temani aku ke toko buku seusai sekolah ya}

Soonyoung membacanya, mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, tapi aku rasa kita harus kekantin dulu. Perutku sudah berdemo." ucap Soonyoung sambil memasang wajah yg imut di imut imutkan.

Jihoon tersenyum, mengangguk senang.

Ia masih beruntung memiliki teman seperti Soonyoung. Dia baik, penyayang dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yg membuat Jihoon menghangat.

Setidaknya bersama Soonyoung ia bisa sedikit melupakan orang orang yg menganggap buruk padanya.

Sekali lagi, ia masih beruntung.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Soonyoung dan Jihoon pergi ke toko buku seperti yg jihoon inginkan.

"Kamu mencari buku apasih?" tanya Soonyoung

Jihoon memperlihatkan sebuah buku kepada Soonyoung.

' _Pentingnya organ hati_ ' gumam Soonyoung membaca judul buku tersebut.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dan langsung membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Soonyoung tahu, selain bisu Jihoon juga memiliki kekurangan lain, ya hatinya bocor.

Awalnya Soonyoung tidak mengetahui, namun Jihoon selalu membawa obat di dalam tasnya. Soonyung curiga, dan setelah berusaha keras membujuk Jihoon, akhirnya Soonyoung mengetahui segalanya.

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat, di dalam hati ia merasa kasihan kepada Jihoon. Mengapa gadis yg baik dan tak bersalah ini harus menanggung beban yg berat.

Soonyoung memegang bahu Jihoon dan menatapnya dalam.

"Jihoon, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu"

Jihoon tersenyum, matanya berkaca kaca. Cairan bening meluncur mulus di pipi cantiknya.

Cantik, Jihoon memang sangat cantik. Dan semua mengakui itu. Tapi kekurangannya membuat orang orang menjauhinya.

Setelah selesai, Soonyoung mengantar Jihoon pulang ke rumahnya. Sebuah mansion mewah bak istana kerajaan, tapi bagi Jihoon itu adalah sebuah neraka.

Setelah mengantar Jihoon, Soonyoung bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Ia tersenyum tatkala melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Itu adalah foto Jihoon yg sedang tersenyum dengan manis. Soonyoung rasa ia menyukainya, ah bukan, Soonyoung rasa ia mencintainya. Ya, mencintai Jihoon.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersama mu Ji.."_ -Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Soonyoung berbalik, menemukan sesosok wajah yg sangat familiar baginya. Tapi... siapa?

"Hyung, ini aku lee chan."

"Chan? woah kau sudah besar. Ayo ke rumahku, aku rindu padamu tau."

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di kamar Soonyoung.

"Chan mengapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang di Amerika?"

"Aku sudah bosan di Amerika, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Jadi kau mau sekolah dimana?"

"Disekolahmu hyung, ibumu sendiri yg merekomendasikanya."

"Kau ini sudah bertemu ibuku tapi malah tidak menemuiku." Soonyoung mengganti bajunya dengan kesal.

"Hehe maaf hyung, hyung kau punya pacar?"

Soonyoung terkejut, "pacar?"

"Iya, gadis diwallpaper mu ini pasti pacarmu."

"Bu.. bukan, dia temanku. Sejak kapan kau mengambil ponselku?"

"Sejak tadi, tidak mungkin hanya teman jika sampai dijadikan wallpaper ponsel"

"Baiklah aku ceritakan, tapi jangan beri tahu siapa siapa."

"Oke"

Dan Soonyoung menceritakan semuanya.

"Kasihan Jihoon" ucap Chan.

Esoknya di sekolah

Jam istirahat

"Jihoon, perkenalkan ini chan sepupu jauhku" ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum, memberikan sebuah kertas kepada chan, membungkuk sopan.

{Jihoon imnida}

Chan tersenyum, membungkuk sopan.

"Chan imnida."

Sudah seminggu Jihoon berteman dengan Chan, ia merasa sangat senang mempunyai teman baru. Berterima kasihlah kepada Soonyoung yang sudah mengenalkannya.

Kini mereka sedang di taman sekolah, Jihoon duduk diantara Soonyoung dan Chan.

"Ji.." ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon menoleh.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Ini perasaanku saja, atau kau akan pergi?" ucap Soonyoung sedih.

Jihoon melepas genggaman Soonyoung dan mulai menulis.

{Memangnya ada apa?}

"Tidak ada apa apa sih, hanya saja aku takut kehilangan bidadariku,"

{Dasar gombal}

Jihoon memukul Soonyoung pelan.

"Aku tidak sedang gombal." ucap Soonyoung sambil memeluk Jihoon

Chan yg melihat itu tersenyum, betapa Soonyoung sangat menyayangi Jihoon.

"Noona, hyung aku pergi dulu, saem memanggilku."

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Jihoon aku mau beli air, mau menitip sesuatu" ucap Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Baiklah aku segera kembali."

Setelah Soonyoung pergi, Jihoon ditarik oleh beberapa siswi ke gudang.

"Aigooo.. diperhatikan Soonyoung, dasar jalang murahan." ucap Seungkwan sambil menjenggut rambut Jihoon.

"Dasar bisu tidak berguna!" ejek Jeonghan

"Dengar ya jalang, jangan kau dekati Soonyoungku oke?" ucap Wonwoo

"Atau.."

BUGH

Wonwoo menendang perut Jihoon yg sayangnya tepat di ulu hatinya yg bocor.

Jihoon mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh pingsan.

Soonyoung berlari mencari Jihoon, ia merasa bersalah meninggalkanya sendirian. Soonyoung terus berlari dan sampai di gudang. Ia melihat beberapa siswi dan Jihoon yg tak sadarkan diri.

"Jihoon!" teriak Soonyoung

Soonyoung dan Chan menunggu Jihoon dengan cemas.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Soonyoung khawatir

"Ulu hatinya yg bocor pecah, kita harus cepat menggantinya."

"Dokter.." ucap Soonyoung sambil memegang tangan dokter

Jihoon pov.

aku dimana? Soonyoung? chan? kenapa semuanya putih?

"Soonyoung? hey jangan pergi!" teriakku saat seseorang yg ku yakini adalah Soonyoung

Orang itu berbalik, mendekat kearahku.

"Ji.. misiku sudah sampai disini."ucap Soonyoung.

"Misi apa?" tanyaku dengan suara yg bergetar, tunggu.. suara? apa aku sedang bicara?

"Misiku sudah kuserahkan kepada chan" ucap Soonyoung lalu mencium keningku dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Soonyoung! Soonyoung!" teriakku

Jihoon pov end

Author pov

Jihoon membuka matanya, ia melihat seluruh ruangan dan menemukan seseorang yg tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"Soonyoung.."

Orang itu terbangun, sedikit terkejut.

"Ji..jihoon? Kau bicara?"

"Entahlah chan, hey panggil aku noona. Aku lebih tua darimu, uhm.. dimana Soonyoung?"

"Maaf, Soon..Soonyoung hyung..hm.."

"Soonyoung kemana chan?"

"Soonyoung hyung sudah ada di hatimu noon.."

"Dihati? Jangan bercanda chan-ah"

"Soonyoung hyung sudah ada di hatimu, menyatu denganmu.." ucap chan berkaca kaca, memegang bagian ulu hati Jihoon yg baru di operasi.

"Ti..ti..tidak!" ucap Jihoon bergetar.

"hati Soonyoung hyung adalah hatimu dan hatimu adalah hati soonyoung hyung, noona.."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Jangan menangis.. Noona baru selesai operasi, Soonyoung hyung tidak ingin hatinya sia sia jika yg didonornya menangis..."

"tidak, soonyoung tidak.."

"Sstt.. misinya sudah selesai noon.. dia meyerahkannya padaku.. dia sudah tenang disana.."

 _Flashback on_

 _"Dokter.." Soonyoung memegang tangan dokter_

 _"aku dan Jihoon memiliki golongan darah yg sama" lanjutnya_

" _Tidak hyung! apa yg akan kau lakukan?" tanya chan_

 _"misiku adalah janjiku, dan janjiku adalah menjaga Jihoon. Sekarang Jihoon akan mati ia tidak mempunyai hati. Jadi.. aku rasa ini yg terbaik dan chan kumohon jaga Jihoon, kuberikan misiku padamu..."_

 _"Hyung.."Chan sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya._

 _"Titip salam dan maafku untuk semuanya ya" Soonyoung tersenyum_

 _"Pasti hyung"_

 _Flashback off_

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Soonyoung. Semua sedih, tapi ibu Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menangis, ia menatap kuburan anaknya.

"Kau adalah anak yg baik Soonyoung.. merelakan nyawamu untuk orang yg kau sayangi meski dia bukan siapa siapa, ibu bangga padamu nak.." ucap ibu soonyoung sambil mengusap batu nisan Soonyoung.

Jihoon yg berada di belakang ibu Soonyoung menangis, chan buru buru mendekapnya.

"Ji.." ucap ibi Soonyoung

Jihoon mendongkak dan melihat ibu soonyoung memeluknya.

"Jangan sia siakan hidupmu nak.." bisik ibu Soonyoung, tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan chan.

Jihoon menghapus air matanya, mendekati kuburan Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung.. kau teman terbaikku.. a..ak..aku.. mencintaimu Soonyoung.."

End

Jiahn note:

Lagi pengen bikin ff hurt hehe

Last, mind to review?


End file.
